The Best Christmas Present
by Truly Treasure
Summary: [OneShot,OC pairing: 1st PoV]Turning the worst Christmas into the best, how does our Jack Sparrow manage it? WARNING: Fluffier than ten kittens eating cotton candy, if cats eat cotton cady at all.


The Best Christmas Present It was a blustery winter day. Soft, downy snow was falling from the sky, multi-colored lights hung from buildings and people greeted each other with good cheer. Some buildings had a wreath on the door or even a flickering candle on the window sill. Unfortunately, today is also the worst day of my life! My best friend is mad at me because I was late for her performance, I had a HUGE fight with my parents, and I was starting to get jealous of, um, annoyed with those loving couples holding hands as they walked down the street, not mention all the Christmas presents I still had to buy. I mean, it's Christmas eve! I love the yuletide season, or I usually do, this year it was downright depressing. I had looked forward to the generosity and festive atmosphere during this inspirational holiday, but today, all the grey, cloudy December sky did was reflect my mood. I comforted myself with the thought of the party I was headed for while treading through crunchy snow amidst the swirling flakes all around me. The weather was crisp and cold, like a friend giving you the silent treatment. I reached an old fashioned kind of house, the one with ivy hugging it. It was the house with a sloppy snowman outside and partygoers inside. I prepared to ring the doorbell while trying to keep from succumbing to the holiday blues. I tried to stay positive. Think of all the fun you'll have at the party. Think of your friends, think of Jack. "Mandi", an energetic Asian girl cried. She was dressed in a costume and holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate. For some reason, she was hanging onto a leash with her other hand. "Hi Jessica, Merry Christmas", I answered with a pathetic attempt with a smile. I handed her a brightly wrapped present and she beamed.  Thank you . It was then that I noticed Satoshi on the other end of the leash, trailing behind her in a collar. "Merry Christmas", he said, his eyes begging for help. Unfortunately I wasn't in the mood to help, I was in the mood to kiss Jack. Like that would ever happen. "Guess who's here", she giggled evilly, instantly I cheered up a little and felt somewhat disturbed by her creepy smile at the same time. She could only be talking about Jack, as I've liked him for as long as I can remember and knew him for even longer. I stepped inside to the warmth and noise and was welcomed by my friends. My clique from high school was there, not that I actually belonged in a solid clique. It was just that we were a group before being absorbed into a bigger group. Glad that many people came, I felt more optimistic. I enjoy social gatherings and in my opinion, there is little better than spending time with loved ones. I looked around to soft lights, fuzzy beige carpets and decoration covering every corner of the room. Suddenly I smelled rum mixed with the ocean breeze and I knew Jack had approached me. I told myself that this wasn't the first time I saw him but my heartbeat quickened nonetheless. Lately I've been confused by the smirks he sent me. (Very cute smirks they were to) They seemed more than platonic, but he let nothing on and I wouldn't, couldn't ask for fear of rejection. Besides, we have a close friendship. He won t understand that I dreamed about him, that my love for him was more than sisterly. "Merry Christmas", we told each other. "Anything the matter?", he inquired. I proceeded to ramble on and on about my terrible day when he interrupted me halfway saying "This should cheer you up, darling." And without another word he leaned in, kissing me on the cheek. Time seemed to freeze for me, I stood there feeling the tickle of his beard and his lips pressed against me. While my face turned redder than Rudolph's nose (as Betty & Link felt obliged to point out) a rush of emotions surged inside me : shock, disbelief, and most of all an overwhelming happiness. I tilted my head and kissed him full on when my surprise passed. What a wonderful feeling. I doubt I needed a coat even in this weather, as long as I was in Jack's embrace I was warm. There was a fire inside us that I hope will last forever. He pulled me close, I put my hands on his shoulders as his hands slid down my back, resting on my love handles. I realized eventually that I was standing under a sprinkle of mistletoe the whole time and that Jack had feelings for me when he started to smirk in that peculiar way. Soon, (too soon), he pulled away. To my delight had an elaborate diamond necklace in the shape of a heart behind his back. Being the gentleman that he was, he put it around my neck while I smiled so much my face hurt. We spent the night drinking, dancing, singing and playing strip poker while Jack made lewd remarks about my attractiveness. I decided it wasn't the worst day of my life after all, it was the best. Later After strip poker we took turns with body shots. Of course, we were using rum mostly, but when it comes to alcohol neither of us were really too picky. Sometimes I would take wedges of lemon from his mouth or he'd lick salt off of my neck. When we where finished, Jack and I went inside Jessica's closet for "private matters," conveniently "forgetting" our clothes on the floor. We were dressed only in underwear due to the length of the game and our luck. As the door closed and we were in semi darkness I started to explore his body with my hands just as he did. He to licked my neck and I continued to run my hands over his bronze skin. When we where deeply and passionately kissing Vicky opened the door to put a jacket away. We were a sight, messed up hair, arms around each other, I was even wondering if I'd lose my virginity before this untimely interruption." Aaaaah, my eyes", Vicky yelled dramatically. She cringed at us as we stared back at her. She was looking at our bewildered faces, we were still holding each other tightly. The mood was ruined so we joined the others after dressing. After the party ended Jack and I left at the same time as everyone else, but instead of going home we took a night stroll. Mother Earth switched her glowing orange outfit for a jewel encrusted cape by then. We talked about our past escapades, work and our adventures to come. Unconsciously we went to the beach, leaving footprints in the soft sand. The same place Jack consoled me after a breakup with my ex when I was younger and the same place we sneaked out to when he was supposed to be at home recovering from an injury. He walked me home when most of the world was asleep, but we stayed on the doorstep to talk just awhile longer. "Oh wait", I said, remembering my gift to him in my home. Quickly I brought it out for him. Jack kissed me softly one last time that day as a gesture of thanks and farewell. As agile as a cat yet slightly swaggering at the same time, he walked noiselessly into the night. Later on, I changed into more comfortable clothes. I slipped into bed contemplating how with just the three little words Jack said to me before leaving could have such a powerful effect. More than content, I fell asleep with a slight smile... 


End file.
